


Ultimate Deception: Where Do We Go From Here?

by Mia_The_Disturbed



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27675001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_The_Disturbed/pseuds/Mia_The_Disturbed
Summary: Kazuichi never felt endangered or important in the killing game. He found sanity in few things, even fewer that gave him comfort. One day, it's all stripped from him in an instant. How can he stay alive and sane during these times?
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Soda Kazuichi, Sonia Nevermind/Soda Kazuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	1. Where It All started (Ended)

Kazuichi awoke on the beach with a throbbing headache. He had just been in the restaurant, he didn't remember anything after walking in, and now he's here.  
He was leaning against the palm tree with his jumper unzipped and tied around his waist where the bottoms stopped, drenched in sweat. What the fuck? Something wasn't sitting right with him and it was making his insides twist and turn, not sure if it was a physical or emotional response. Nope, it was definitely a physical response, he lurched over and threw up the contents of his stomach.  
He was very paranoid and jittery, he couldn't shake the feeling that he had a pair of eyes on his, coming from somewhere, constantly staring. He shook uncontrollably, almost vibrating, and his ears ringed. He didn't dare move and was on the verge of tears. This was the worst he felt in his life, and the worst part was that he didn't know why.  
He lifted his heavy eyes and furrowed his brow, get a grip! If you don't find out what's going on, you know something awful will happen to you.  
"Hey, hey, who's there?" Kazuichi put his palm on the ground and shifted himself until one knee was bent, barely mustering up the strength to do even that. However, he knew he had to at least sound in control, which took up enough of his strength given how terrified he was.  
He closed his eyes trying to console his throbbing head when he heard padded steps coming up to him. He suddenly wanted to keep his eyes shut, but convinced himself that there might still be a way he could take control of the situation, so he looked up.  
Miss Sonia! His heart lurched and he felt okay, it was a familiar face! He smiled a soft smile and let his brow relax.  
"Soda! Are you alright? You looked a little... confused?" He thought it was weird phrasing, but she was a foreign princess, and the sentiment, he was sure, was nice.  
"Sonia, thank fuck you're here. I'm going to be totally honest, I remember walking into the restaurant, and now I'm here. I feel awful..." Sonia closed her eyes and offered a small grin before putting out her hand. Something about her demeanor made his skin crawl, but it was probably the way he was mentally. He let out a small whimper getting up, still terrified about how he ended up here, but he knew once he got back that he could find out with everyone else. But, Kazuichi wasn't going back to everyone else.  
Sonia took Kazuichi's hand, it was very small and soft, and again his stomach started to churn.  
"Soda... Why don't we go back to my house?" Kazuichi bit on the tip of his tongue and stared for a second. What does this mean? He started to panic, he didn't want to! He wanted to go tell Hajime about him waking up on the beach, alone and scared.   
"Okay, sure, Sonia..." He wasn't enthusiastic, but he didn't want anyone to get any ideas about him. Sonia gave a little grin and took the lead, bringing him back to where she stayed.  
When they got there, Kazuichi sat down on the bed with a huff and put his hands on his face. He felt sick, thinking about how that could have been his chance to be the next victim on this killing game. Kazuichi's throat tightened and he felt tears dampen his eyes.   
"Sonia... Can... Can we just talk? I really wasn't expecting this. I'm so scared, why would anyone do this to me? Also, to be honest, I don't understand what mindset you had to be in to bring me here after-" He jumped at a hand being firmly placed on his shoulder. He froze with his hands still on his face, making a small whimper and letting tears out onto his hands, dripping them onto his pants.  
"Kazuichi, take off your clothes." Sonia's hand traveled from his shoulder down onto his back and started to rub it slowly. Kazuichi slowly removed his hands with his eyes trained on the floor, feeling a little embarrassed. His stomach had a fire inside and he could feel himself growing. He slowly raised his shoulders in an attempt to hide it.  
"Don't worry, let me take control, okay?" Kazuichi stared at her with his mouth slightly ajar, he wanted her, he really did. She spoke with a sultry voice that captivated him and made his mind a jumble of thoughts. Slowly, his sleeves were tugged on until he lifted his arms, and his shirt was being taken off.  
Kazuichi was laid onto the bed with one of Sonia's hands pushing against his chest. She grabbed both of his wrists with one hand and placed them above his head. There was no hiding it, he was fully hard now, but he didn't mind, he was sure that this was what she wanted.  
Sonia undid the belt on her dress and snapped it against the headboard, making Kazuichi flinch and show a bit of his teeth in his frown. Sonia didn't laugh, Sonia didn't flinch, Sonia barely moved. She slowly got on top of him, straddling his legs with her arms on either side of his waist. She had a spaced out look in her eyes and kept a constant small grin, it reminded Kazuichi of Nagito, which he absolutely did not like.  
"Do you trust me, Soda?" Blind lust overtook him and he nodded slowly. She spoke in almost a whisper. Sweat ran down his face onto her plush pillows and Kazuichi's breath quickined. Sonia grabbed his wrists tightly causing him to let out a gasp.  
Suddenly, Kazuichi's wrists were being tightly tied together and tied to the headboard. Then, Sonia's bow around her neck was being untied and placed around his eyes. He felt her hands pull the back of his neck up, and it made him bite his lip in embarrassment as his neck was so sweaty.  
Kazuichi was tied to the headboard and blindfolded, could anything else be this exciting? Sonia grabbed the cloth around his ankles and pulled down until they were completely off, leaving Kazuichi in just his underwear.  
"Call me your queen, okay?" Suddenly his anxiety started to rise in his chest and his breathing got harder and faster.   
"Okay... Okay, I will, my queen." He waited for a response but nothing came, it was quiet for at least two minutes. He held his breath and closed his eyes, trying to get his mind off of how much sexual frustration was charging through him.  
Suddenly, he heard Sonia sigh. The jump from total silence to a slight noise made him instinctively pull on the belt tied to his wrists, making him realize just how tight he was tied and knotting up his stomach again.  
"Soda, can I tell you a secret?" She spoke softly and it strangely calmed him.  
"Tell me all of your secrets..." He whispered, voice breaking at the end. He felt a sharp pain come down on his stomach causing him to yelp. What the fuck? He pulled hard on the belt around his wrists, squirming more than before. Tears welled up again and he gritted his teeth.  
"Sonia? Sonia?! I... I don't want to do it like this, I don't want to do it anymore! Let me go!!" Another smack came down onto his stomach and he let out an audible sob. He pulled as hard as he could, suddenly in fear for his life. His anxiety wouldn't let him think any different, he was going to die here, he was going to become the next victim of the killing game.  
"Call me the queen." Sonia sounded as if her teeth were clenched and she was holding back some tears. "Call me the queen!!" She screamed, bringing down another smack from her stick onto Kazuichi's stomach. He could feel a warm substance running down his side and he sobbed loudly.  
"I'm so sorry, my queen! I'm so sorry!" Kazuichi could taste tears in his mouth, and he knew that if he didn't comply, things would escalate a lot.  
Sonia's rapid breathing slowed down, and she cleared her throat. "I'm going to tell you my secret. Are you ready?"  
"Yes, my queen." He said, following an exasperated gasp for air. Sonia removed her weight from his legs and Kazuichi shifted slightly as she sat next to him on the bed.  
"I'm the one who put you on the beach. I didn't know what I was doing, but everything straightened itself out." Kazuichi had an inkling that's what happened, but mostly his mind was focusing on the situation at hand. Shock and regret paralyzed his body and he cried loudly and shook violently. He truly, deeply did not want to die, and the thought that he could've avoided this was killing him inside.  
Sonia let him weep for a while before continuing. "It was easy, the hospital had everything I needed. All that was left for me to do was to somehow get the poison that could knock you out in moderation. I went in the night. I made sure I was the first one at the hospital so I could easily execute my plan, find everything I needed. No one will notice it's missing, not even Hajime." Sonia drew out Hajime's name into a small laugh. She knew something everyone else didn't and Kazuichi could feel his heart hurting. Hajime, Hajime save me!  
Finally Kazuichi felt his underwear being pulled down and Sonia started to throw her legs over him again. No, please let something happen to stop this! But Kazuichi wouldn't protest, he found it best just to let it happen, and it left a sour taste in his mouth.  
He felt Sonia's soft hands rub the side of his dick, instantly making him hard again. She continued until he felt built up and ready to blow, causing him to let out a loud warning yelp, then, she stopped.  
"Someone's enjoying this..." Fuck, was he? He didn't feel like it. There was absolutely no denying it anymore, he wanted to be back with Hajime, he wanted a hug and to be told everything's okay. You're still here, I won't let you die.  
However, that had made reality crush him, because he wasn't with Hajime. He was with this psycho bitch, and he was surely about to be killed no matter how hard he struggled. Shit, this belt is tight. It makes me sad, and scared, and now I'm crying.  
Finally, Sonia was lowering herself down onto him, and the warmth was overbearing and very unwelcome. It felt like it was burning, it felt hot, like hell.  
Yet at the same time, he felt a sensation that he had never felt before, and he was sure he would cum soon. This realization made him sob louder, which earned a whip from Sonia, right onto his freshly made wounds on his stomach.  
"Sonia, GOD, just tell me! Am I leaving here alive?!" Sonia worked her hips expertly and let out a laugh. Her moans were deafening, although it probably wouldn't seem like it to the average person in an average situation. Kazuichi pulled hard on his restraints, he was going to cum.  
"I'm... I'm gonna..." Sonia whipped his lips hard and he sobbed greatly. She began jumping up and down, pinching his nipples in just the right way, it was driving him crazy.  
Finally, Kazuichi bucked his hips up as hard as he could and released inside of Sonia. He cried and begged, begged to be left alive. He moved his hips automatically and emptied himself out completely.  
"CAN I GO??! PLEASE!! ARE YOU DONE WITH ME??!!" Kazuichi wasn't holding back any longer, he couldn't. Snot, tears, and drool dried against his face.  
He felt Sonia get off of him and immediately his hair was yanked to the side. "Listen to me, you're going to die in here-" Kazuichi's loud plees cut Sonia off, making her rip his hair even harder.  
"I SAID LISTEN! You're going to die in here, but not yet. You're going to leave here, and you're going to tell everyone about how lucky you got tonight. You're going to brag about me, and you're going to make everyone else jealous."  
Kazuichi let his head hit her pillow and silently nodded. She's letting him go? Surely he must have a small chance to make it out on top.  
"Soda, I'm a lot more in control than you think. Keep that in mind, pig." Kazuichi twinged as her saliva hit his face and nodded again. He was no longer in control, he was a cowering child, scared of his mommy. Gross, he didn't want to think about it.  
There was the sound of her footsteps leaving and then silence. Finally, she came back and he felt something cold and moist against his face.  
"Let's get you cleaned up and looking adorable again." He didn't fight, just sniffled and choked.  
After he was all cleaned up and dressed, Sonia opened her door and let him leave with a wave and a smile. The lack of information and sudden departure made him feel slightly uneasy, but for the most part he was numb. His eyes burned due to the rising sun, but he had to get to the restaurant. It was about breakfast time, and he didn't want to seem suspicious, but for the most part, he just wanted to see everyone again. He walked the path slowly, and clenched his throat tight, practicing his most convincing smile.


	2. The Beginning of Something Beautiful (Terrifying)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi has to start his next day on the killing school trip full of dread and forced to pretend nothing happened the night before. How does today look for him, and will he decide to give into the despair he is feeling, or choose to fight back?

Kazuichi decided to stop by his cottage and get a bit more cleaned up before meeting everyone at the restaurant. As he entered his room he looked in the mirror on the other side. It made him sick looking at himself, and the more he stared the more he was aware he was inside of his body. He took a deep breath and walked towards his wardrobe to change his clothes.  
Kazuichi felt disturbingly calm. As he walked he paid attention to each step he took and the sound it made. He listened to his breathing. It’s as if he almost couldn’t remember being raped less than an hour ago. Suddenly his breath hitched and he faltered.  
“No…” He said in a low voice. Sonia would be at the restaurant, she has probably told everyone what happened, leaving out the sick details. Kazuichi gritted his teeth and kept the tears back, he had to stay calm. If he acted any different, Sonia would kill him sooner rather than later.  
Arriving at the door of the restaurant, Kazuichi took one more short moment to steady himself and attempt to clear his mind. His throat was sore from holding back his tears and he felt a small flame of rage in the back of his mind. He worried how he would subconsciously react to seeing Sonia inside, but turning back was not an option. Turning back was not an option. The thought made him hot with anger. If there was a murder and Kazuichi wasn’t at the restaurant, he would be an immediate suspect. Sonia would be able to manipulate the trial in her favor 100% of the time, everyone would believe princess Sonia over the goofy, horny mechanic. There was also a possibility of Sonia killing him if he didn’t show up. Fuck everything.  
Pushing past the doors, Kazuichi felt totally helpless. He had no say at all in how things would go up those stairs. He already heard happy banter and chatter, and it made him feel safe, even if among those voices was that of Sonia Nevermind’s.  
Kazuichi began up the stairs as a pit formed in his stomach. When he reached the top, he decided not to look around too much in fear of seeing Sonia. But he ultimately forced himself to, and to his surprise, couldn’t see her anywhere. Instead, he saw Hajime across the room waving to him. Genuine happiness washed over Kazuichi, and a big smile unfolded as he started on his way across the room.  
“Hey Kaz, you seem happy today.” Said Hajime, sipping on some orange juice. Kazuichi’s mouth twitched. He thought about this for a moment. Last night was the absolute worst thing that has ever happened to him. But seeing Hajime and knowing he was okay for a moment overjoyed him after his awful experience. His grin grew bigger and he felt tears brim his eyes. He wasn’t going to let any bad thoughts ruin this moment.  
“I’m just happy to see you, man.” Hajime smiled but his eyes looked slightly worried. He guessed it was a worrying thing to say, Kazuichi had never really been like this to anyone before. But he didn’t care. Then Hajime did something that he didn’t expect, he hugged Kazuichi.  
“You know you can tell me if something happened that’s bothering you, right?” Hajime said quietly after pulling away.  
“Of course, I trust you, Hajime.”  
“I know, but you seem off. I don’t want to make assumptions, but I’ve never really seen you acting like this. As I watched you walk through the door, you seemed scared. Anxious? I know that we haven’t had the best relationship,” Kazuichi winced. “But that doesn’t change how I feel about you. How I feel about everyone here. We’re all in this together. This shit isn’t normal for anyone.”  
The casual comments about how much Hajime cares about everyone gave Kazuichi the notion to give him another hug. He may have been talking generally about everyone, but he still felt cared for. Maybe he did actually have someone to confide in for once…  
“Hello everyone!”  
“Ah, Sonia’s here!” Hajime let go of Kazuichi and glanced at him smiling before walking off towards the door.  
Kazuichi’s head spun and he felt enraged again. He fucking hated Sonia. He held bile in his throat as he watched Hajime converse with her, and wanted to punch a wall every time she glanced Kazuichi’s way. He wanted to get out as soon as possible, so he forced some food down his throat and waited until Sonia stepped away from the door to make his escape.  
He walked down the stairs and caught his breath, not realizing he had been holding it. Then he broke down. He sobbed, and he sobbed loudly. He almost did not care if anyone heard or saw him, he had actually hoped that Hajime would. But that was a terrible idea, it would get him killed. It would get him killed. It would get him killed. Finally he let out a yell and punched the wall as hard as he could before leaving and making his way to his cottage.  
Collapsing on his bed, something clicked inside Kazuichi’s brain: he couldn’t stay like this any longer. He had to do something. He couldn’t stay living in constant fear just waiting to die. He wanted to be free and to love. Suddenly, there was a knock at Kazuichi’s door.  
When he opened it up, he was surprised to find Fuyuhiko and Peko. The both stood with their arms crossed until Fuyuhiko pointed behind him.  
“Take a seat, Kaz.” Kazuichi felt panic rise inside of him and conformed with Fuyuhiko’s orders, sitting on his bed while the two stood in front of him.  
“You got a little ballsy in the restaurant, Hajime let Sonia know how he felt about you, how he was worried.”  
“So you’re working with that bitch-”  
“I would watch your fucking mouth if I were you.” Peko solemnly stated, arms still crossed but bamboo staff very visible behind her.  
“Kaz,” Fuyuhiko quickly said, “We don’t want to do this. You think we have any power against a fucking princess? Everyone on the damn island loves her. She’s won’t make it out of this alive, but we can use her to our advantage. Unfortunately, some people are going to die along the way. Why not take one for the team? We’ll take Hajime with us.”  
Kazuichi pondered for a moment. He thought it childish to bring up how they knew how he felt about Hajime, and anyway, it didn’t matter now. Was he being selfish even considering not paying the ultimate price if it meant keeping Hajime and the others safe? But Kazuichi had questions.  
“What about when Sonia gets found out and gets executed during her trial? Won’t it all fall apart?”  
“The way I see it, when Sonia is dead, we don’t have to worry anymore. Our biggest threat will be gone.” Fuyuhiko said, shifting his weight onto his other foot as he talked. “All it will take is you going down with her, and I promise everyone left will make it out.”  
Kazuichi’s head began to spin again. This went way deeper than he thought. Again, he felt dizzy with rage and his teeth grinded together. This wasn’t fair. But nothing was fucking fair. He was fighting a war in his head and decided to just say what he was truly thinking.  
“No, I’m not going along with your damn plan.” Fuyuhiko’s face dropped and Peko let her arms slowly fall and her brow furrowed.  
“Kazuichi, I’m begging you.” Fuyuhiko’s voice shook and his face scrunched, it was obvious that he was terrified.   
“No, we’ll all make it out together. I’ll think of something. I have to be with Hajime, I want to be happy.” Kazuichi definitely sounded selfish, and hell, maybe he was, but he didn’t care. He was being pushed by rage and a deep passion. “Please don’t worry. Listen carefully, if you have to report back to Sonia, tell her that you’ve got me right where you want me. Don’t elaborate too much. Make sure she feels like she’s winning and in control.”  
“You’re fucking insane, I don’t want to die. What about our happiness, Soda? What about me and Peko? What about Hajime?”  
“I don’t fucking know, all I know is that I want to live. I want to be happy for once in my damn life, be with someone who I love and who I hope loves me.”  
Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Fuyuhiko let out a long sigh and turned to Peko, grabbing both of her hands and looking up at her. Tears fell down his cheeks and he let out a sob before turning back to Kazuichi.  
“You better have a good plan,” Fuyuhiko yelled out, smearing snot across his face with his coat sleeve. “Get us out of this.”  
“I’m going to do absolutely everything in my power, but you have to promise to stick with me and help me, and help get others to join us.”  
“We will.” He could barely hear Peko through her broken cries. This was hard for her, he could tell.  
Kazuichi had no idea what the fuck he was going to do, but right now was the time to figure it out, and he was going to. Everything in him screamed that this was the right thing to do. Everything in him screamed, not wanting to die. Not wanting anyone to die. Except for Sonia, Sonia would be burning in hell when this was all over.  
After Fuyuhiko and Peko left without saying much more, Kazuichi felt hopeless. He replayed his next steps over and over again in his head until they felt like they wouldn’t work. He was scared of being executed if he killed Sonia. If he did go through with it, the trial would be his only chance to end it all.  
He decided to take a short nap and try to get rid of his huge headache. He guessed that Sonia would probably want him back in her room tonight, and he would have to play along. He had no idea how long it would be until Sonia killed him, or how she would do it, he was going off of guess work.   
Closing his eyes, Kazuichi couldn’t get any sleep. Too many thoughts were overtaking his mind. So many things could go wrong, and so many things were in the shadows. He didn’t know how long to wait until he killed her, he didn’t know when to play along and when not to, and he didn’t know if anyone was going to be there for him. But most of all, he feared Sonia was already one step ahead of him. Maybe even a few. Finally, rest came to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter. The writers block has been really getting to me, so I've been forcing myself to write. The next chapter will be longer, promise ::)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This fic started out as something to help me vent and get my deepest feelings out into the world through putting my favorite characters in situations where perhaps they felt as hopeless as me in some of the darkest times in my life, but it's slowly evolved and I feel the need to complete it.


End file.
